


Пять минуууут

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: PWP





	Пять минуууут

Буш поймал совершенно ошалелый от счастья взгляд лейтенанта и мгновенно принял решение. Мальчишка. Что ему еще надо, кроме азарта победы.  
\- Мистер Хорнблауэр! Надо срочно проверить казарму!  
Горацио, оглохший от пушек, широко улыбнулся и, размазав по лицу копоть, быстро пошел к опустевшему зданию. Хорошо, что не пришлось его волочить через весь двор.  
Распахнув первую попавшуюся дверь, Буш непочтительно втолкнул своего лейтенанта в комнату.  
Оказалось, что это какой-то кабинет: перевернутый стол, разбросанные по полу бумаги и - спасенье - потертый ковер на полу.  
С другой стороны, Буша бы и отсутствие ковра не остановило.  
\- Что тут, мистер Буш? - звенящим от восторга голосом спросил Хорнблауэр, но отвечать ему Уильям не собирался.  
Побагровев от натуги, он подволок стол к двери.  
\- Пять минут, мистер Хорнблауэр. Это займет не более пяти минут вашего времени.  
Дальше - сгрести в охапку, поцеловать в чумазое лицо, облапать так, чтобы вспомнил о других радостях жизни кроме войны.  
Однажды, стесняясь, Горацио сказал, что у него слишком тощие ноги, но Бушу было плевать на эти джентльменские сложности. Ноги что надо, и задница подтянутая. Не то, что у лордов, которые только и знать, что есть, пить и строчить идиотские указы.  
С легким стоном Буш разомкнул объятия и, чтобы не терять драгоценное время, развернул Горацио спиной к себе.  
Великолепная задница, что ни говори. Ткнувшись в нее несколько раз, Буш все же спустил на своем лейтенанта штаны и как можно аккуратнее уронил его на пол.  
Одной рукой он спешно распутывал свои, а другой несколько раз смачно шлепнул Горацио. Собственнически заалевший отпечаток ладони наполнил сердце Ульяма гордостью.  
Хорнблауэр резко выдохнул, Буш рыкнул от еле сдерживаемого напряжения.  
\- Можешь кричать. Господи, за окном стоит такой шум, что ты можешь сейчас орать в полный голос - никто не обратит внимания.  
Возможно, Горацио был с ним не согласен, но отставленная задница говорила о том, что он не прочь дополнить возбуждение победы новыми красками.  
"Черт-черт-черт", - шептал Буш, понимая, что сейчас время для выражений посильнее.  
Горацио был таким узким, так с трудом его принимал, что перед глазами плыли круги. Он, похоже, тоже был на взводе, так ка оттолкнул руку, не дав подрочить себе член.  
От переизбытка чувств, Буш снова тяжело шлепнул его по заднице. Хорнблауэр дернулся, а потом начал с силой подаваться назад.  
Уильяму на мгновенье показалось, что он ослеп из-за красной пелены перед глазами, но потом он опустил взгляд и выдал длинную нецензурную тираду.  
Горацио извивался, насаживаясь на него. Было видно, как член почти полностью выходит, а потом снова исчезает.  
Почувствовав приближающуюся разрядку, Уильям навалился на Горацио сверху, вдавливая его в протертый ковер.

Отдышавшись, Буш скатился в сторону. Если бы сейчас пушечное ядро влетело стену и прибило его на месте, то он не было бы против.  
Горацио восстанавливал дыхание рядом. Заправив рубашку в штаны он сказал:  
\- Еще десять секунд и надо идти, мистер Буш. Ваши пять минут заканчиваются.

Ульям Буш разрывался между всепоглощающим желанием не шевелиться и не менее яркой потребностью отшлепать своего лейтенанта еще раз. К сожалению, они оба знали, что секунды через три придется заниматься совершенно другими, гораздо менее приятными делами.  
Хотя для кого как.


End file.
